Crozzo's Magic Sword - A Danmachi Fanfic by Teisu
by Teisu1
Summary: Welf Crozzo must replace the magic sword used in his fight with the Goliath. His Familia Goddess demands that he must make a replacement and achieve his smithing ability at Level 2. Welf's talent for making the magic sword is out of the bag and Hephaestus


The Crozzo Magic Sword by Teisu

Scene starts after the end of the anime series, so we'll just have to see where the muse takes us.

I found the story light, entertaining, and somewhat reminiscient for a someone who still remembers a brilliant talented person so far beyond one's reach in high school, that one could not even hope to touch their shadow.

It has been many years since my fanfics such as House of Ikari and InitialD -Transitions.  
I have resumed writing for mostly amusement and also to polish my skills, as I have begun writing professionally in the science fiction genre, my first novel is under construction. With the services of a professional editor it is already over 105,000 words at the time of this writing.

This story is pretty raw and has not been edited, so please bear with reading it.  
Constructive comments and encouragement may be addressed at Teisu AT my DOT host DOT net .  
FYI My e-mail address is still the same for some of my old fans if you really have doubts about the validity of my authorship.  
The e-mail is checked on rare occasions, but I still have it.

Reproduction by electronic means of this story is granted. Original authors of the manga and light novels are Fujino Omori and Suzuhito Yasuda.  
No pretext or claim of ownership of the characters or storyline is sought or claimed.  
Some of the Romanji is different than some of the fansubs of the anime, I chose mostly to use the official light novel use, but I have to admit I prefer Ryu rather than Lyu.

Dedicated to Linda.

Thanks for reading - Teisu

Hephaistos glanced at the requests piled in front of her and sighed.  
She knew that this might happen when she sent Welf's Familia qualification work down into the dungeon.  
Must have! Price is no object! Trade for ANYTHING! Name your price! If it exists, we can get it!

Similar pleadings, grovellings and begging statements, on dozens of requests from deities and high ranking adventurers were piled on the utilitarian iron desk.  
Welf squirmed, while standing on the black floor in a corner of the office, regarded carefully by the single eye by the goddess of the forge.

" You acted properly of course, but you must take responsibility for your actions. As your Familia head, I must manage your talent to keep you safe. Only deities and your contracted party members will be allowed even to possess or purchase the Crozzo Magic Sword. You will first make a replacement for the one you used. As compensation for that work I will show you how to use the drop loot Goliath hide to make armor for your party."

Welf lowered is head in acceptance and gratitude.

Hephaistos continued looking around here office decorated in an orange, red and black mural of a blacksmith's shop.  
"Ten swords a month. You will receive Seven million Five hundred thousand vals per sword made for me. The other half of the money will help support the Familia. One exception. Other than providing one your battle party including a spare which may be kept by your loyal Supporter, you will NOT make any others! If there are no buyers, you will still receive your pay until I ask you to stop making them."

Welf's eyes widened in disbelief as the vast fortune being promised to him.

"At fifteen million vals per sword, I would be tempted to forbid you from exploring the dungeon.  
Losing such a valuable member by accident or treachery would be a tremendous loss, But instead, I have contracted for a body guard from a friendly Familia with whom I have an excellent relationship. You will continue to raid the dungeon and explore the dungeon until you attain your smithing ability."

Hephaistos looked kindly at her Familia child. "Welf, how's the leg?"

"Loki's mages were able to heal the damage, I can run short distances without pain, about another week of recovery, and I will be whole. Loki's people were very good to us."

"We are pleased that you think so, as Loki will be supplying your body guard. A high level adventurer who is not to interfere with your development, but intervene only in a life-threatening situation."

The slender elegant goddess stood.  
Welf slowly looked up into the smiling face of his benefactor.

#

"Hestia!" Hephaistos admonished her friend sharply." For the sake of our long friendship, not to mention I am buying breakfast, at least have the courtesy to listen to what I am saying!"

"That flat-chested viper! One of her children with my Bell, especially Wallenwhatshername!"

"Who?" Hephaistos feined ignorance.

Hestia spoke in a low voice. "Aiz Wallenstein, the Sword Princess."

"Ah. Her." Hephaistos replaced her fork on her plate, dabbed gently against her crimson lips with the snowy cloth napkin, then paused and sipped her breakfast tea from a porcelain cup. "No, she wasn't offered. One of the Amazon sisters will be accompanying my Child."

"The big breasty one?" Hestia inquired.

Hephaistos glanced at the exaggerated breasts of her friend. "No, I don't think you have anything to worry about in the chest department, Tiona is as flat as her Mistress."

"But Bell trusts and works well with his party, I don't want to bring a stranger into it and mess it up!"

"How about this?" Hephaistos reached into her bosom and drew out a document. "Allow Loki's body guard into the party, and I will also consider your contract PAID."

The goddess of the forge, in a rare excess, slapped the paper on the breakfast table, over 7 million vals in debt waiting to be cancelled.

Hestia stared at the paper, all objections withering away." I guess it's ok if it's all right with Bell." Hestia pouted.

#

"Ehh!" Eina the half-elf advisor dressed in her uniform of white blouse and dark slacks stared at the new party roster. "Tiona? From Familia Loki?"

The guild adviser looked jealously at the slender beauty with a bare midriff and a calf-length brilliant flowered wrap skirt.

"Yes!" Tiona raised her hand and waved with a friendly smile, her white teeth contrasting against her wheat colored face.

"I am to take care of Welf!" Tiona explained.

"I see. Do you also intend to take care of Bell?"

"The Argonaut?" The Amazon smiled.

"I hope he will take care of me." Tiona explained."The Minotaur Slayer is amazing. I watched him kill his first one. He was sooo cool!"

"Middle levels only, you are not to go below level fifteen at your present strength. Tiona, you normally would kill hellhounds quickly, but you will have to be in a backup position only if your party becomes endangered. So you will shift from offensive to a primarily defensive position." Eina glanced at the magic amulets on Tiona's wrists and neck."You won't be needing salamander wool with those."

"Another member, at least you asked Lady Hestia first."Lilly commented looking suspiciously at the Amazon.

"Sorry, my goddess has insisted on her joining. Tiona is here to mostly to help backup Welf and help him get his blacksmith Ability." Bell apologized.

"Lady Hephaistos insisted." Welf explained.

He reached inside his kimono and withdrew a short red sword, glowing with a fiery crimson color. The edges were blunt, so it had no sheath.

"For our loyal Supporter, you will be the first adventurer in our party equipped with the Crozzo Magic Sword." Welf explained to the wide-eyed beast girl. "Please use it only when necessary, and being aware of the surroundings!"

"I will care for it wisely." Lily spoke soberly in awe of what had been entrusted to her.

"I know! Let's go party before we raid! Good food, light drinks, new friendships! Tiona exclaimed. Mistress of Abundance here we come! My treat!

# 

"So you have a new member to your party, Mr. Bell." Lyu , the server eyed the boisterous and confident new member of the battle party, well known to her otherwise.

"Drinks. Good food. Meat! Make us strong!" Tiona ordered.

"Let's not stay out too late, I need to do some finishing up of your new armor." Welf attempted to temper the celebratory mood.

"Then I will go home with Mr. Welf!" Tiona spoke.

"Huh?" Everybody looked with wide eyes.

"Mistress Loki said to protect Mr. Welf. So I can't do that if I'm not there!"

"Oh, that's different. I'm sure that any dragons that attack you on the way home will be dealt with severely!" Lily rolled her eyes.

"The Sword Princess told me of the time when Mr. Bell was attacked on the way home by a group of bandits. I wouldn't want to be absent from Mr. Welf when I was needed." Tiona's eyes flashed in irritation.

"Crozzo! How much for a magic sword?" A large burly adventurer approached the table.

"See Mistress Hephaistos. I am not allowed to sell to outsiders. A Familia Captain should have no trouble making the necessary arrangements." Welf spoke quietly.

"Then make a contract with me." the adventurer offered.

"No." Welf felt trapped, knowing the situation would escalate.

Tiona appeared within inches of the adventurer's face.  
A pleasant smiling expression showed her ease at the situation. "Your business is concluded. Your interest is appreciated. Please have something on me."

The fighting aura of the Amazon quieted down the situation, and the generous and friendly nature of Tiona's refusal left everybody at ease.

"Get home everybody, your bill is paid!" The Proprietress Mia admonished the party, nodding to Tiona. "You have a dungeon to raid tomorrow. Rest well and be strong. Come back again!'

Tiona lead Welf out the front door.

"The night smells of deceit and greed." Tiona sniffed.

"Your Mistress was right to protect you. You have a very good goddess!" Tiona declared.

The shadows recoiled as the Amazon lead her charge confidently through the darkened streets.

"I will be outside your door", Tiona assured Welf. "So sleep soundly, I will awaken if anything threatening comes near."

Welf woke to the smell of grilling fish, tea and the faint scent of fresh cut vegetables.

"I am eating, so I prepared the breakfast, too." Tiona explained.

Welf's place at his table was laid out in exquisite taste. His fish expertly grilled, the fresh vegetables laid in a colorful pattern around the place. Fresh flowers were arranged in a tall glass to one side.

"Your portion?" Welf asked.

"I ate while preparing your portion." Tiona smiled. "Don't ever lower your guard while on a mission!" She winked.

#

"Tiona, where should we put you?" Lily asked.

"Hmm. Definitely not in front, as all the enemies would be mowed down and no one else would get any experience points."

"We can't have that!" Tiona playfully sparred with Lilly.

"Second would be best for me, but Mr. Bell is the vanguard and lead point of the party.  
Last place would be best for the operation of the party, but that's usually reserved for the Supporter. Third will be close enough to protect Mr. Welf from getting killed, but not too close as to take his experience points. I would choose the place behind Mr. Bell. If that's all right with you."

"Fine by me. Bell?"

"Please take care of me." Bell agreed.

" I think it is a good arrangement." Welf also spoke with Lily nodding.

"Then let's go!" Bell began walking toward the dungeon entrance, then realized that Welf had not moved.

"No, I have something for everyone to wear first." Welf paused and reached into his supply bag.

"What is it? Some kind of deflated ball?" Lilly looked suspiciously at the unknown item.

"No, It's a helmet and aventail made from Goliath hide." He explained showing the supple leather article. "I made one for each of our party members. According to Hephaistos, it should offer substantial protection from head blows, shoulder and back strikes, and sonic attacks. It is also extremely tough, cut and heat resistive, combined with salamander wool, it will further reduce damage from a Hellhound attack. Some of the Goliath's regenerative properties are said to be imparted to the wearer, reducing fatigue and enabling long duration fights."

"Hmm, it's a great piece of defensive gear, but I will pass wearing it for now." Tiona smiled knowingly. "But I will still accept it."

The others donned their new piece of armor.  
The small party of four entered the dungeon.

No monsters were seen until level 3, the sound of fading footsteps echoed in the chambers as monsters fled rather than engaging the party.  
At level three two goblins approached, and were quickly dispatched by Welf's long sword.

"Come on, pick up the pace, it's not worth the effort to even recover the paultry magic stones from these puny monsters." Lily complained.

The party moved rapidly down deeper into the dungeon until they reached level 11.

There, Tiona was watching the others coordinate and fend off an Orc attack, Bell slashed and cut with his twin daggers, twin streams of red and violet light following the weapon paths.

Welf's massive sword demolished any Orc that made it within the weapon's extended reach.

Another hour and the party was into the Middle Levels. A Bad Bat sonic attack was silenced by a well placed arrow from Lilly's armbow. The attack was distracting, but hardly disabling.

"The new armor seems to be a great help. Thank you, Welf." Bell spoke as the battle party moved further down into the dungeon.

#

Level 13.

Tiona pulled one of her kiurka knives and held it underhanded, anticipating a heated battle.  
Twelve Al-Miraj rabbits surrounded the party. Bell bolted immediately to his left and demolished three of the monsters there. Following outside the enemy circle he signaled Welf . Welf dashed forward and struck down three of the ax rabbits the massive blade hacking through the enemy with blood spattering the long sword.  
Bell darted in and cut down the three on Welf's right before they could move in and both closed in on the three remainng Al-Miraj. The remaining monsters had been wiped out.  
Two were dead with a well placed arrow in an eye, another lay headless, a stone ax still in its lifeless arms.

"Stay close while I recover stones." Lilly instructed.  
Lilly worked quickly, expertly digging out the precious magic stones, Tiona covered the rear, and Bell scanned the sides while Welf stayed on point.

A growl from the left alerted the party as to further danger.  
A pack of Hellhounds bounded out of a nearby tunnel and attacked in waves.

"Now we are getting a little action!" Tiona shivered in excitement. Although several Hellhounds in the first wave were destroyed immediately, multiple waves of snapping jaws and fireballs threatened the party of adventurers.

"Will of the Wisp!" Welf's anti-magic spell annihilated the entire line of flame-spewing canines. Bell followed up with Ushiwakamaru and the Hestia knife, slashing ferociously and then spinning with a roundhouse kick and breaking the back of a Hellhound that had attempted to circle behind him.  
Welf brought down the long sword slicing the beast in two. The pieces convulsed for a moment and stilled. Tiona was still poised to fight with an enemy that was now wiped out.

"Mr. Bell, I don't want to be a bother, but please let me fight!" Tiona pleaded to be moved up behind Welf at least for one battle. Bell relented. 

"Give me a moment." Reaching into her supply pounch, Tiona drew out a cape of red shimmering salamander wool. Pulling it around her and fastening it much like a rain poncho, she had free arm movement while wearing it. She then pulled the Goliath helmet over her short dark hair and covered her shoulders with the supple leather.

"There, now I look like I belong to Bell's battle party!" Tiona announced proudly.

Tiona's lightning fast dashes and blazing strikes defied the eye's ability to follow her movements. Yet, she was very aware of Welf's situation at all times. Welf split a lumbering Orc to finish another battle, and behind Tiona, Bell countered a Al-Mirag axe and cut the body in two just above the abdomen, just missing the magic stone.  
The monster bled out and died in seconds.  
Lilly went right to work.

Tiona's ears picked up distant voices in the tunnels headed towards them and faded back towards the dungeon walls un-noticed.

"So what do we have here! It's the Little Rookie!"

"How can you tell? The helmet hides his hair?" another voice questioned.

"Well he's shorter than the smith, but taller than the supporter."

"I'm sorry Little Rookie, but we are taking your magic sword."

Bell realized he was in trouble, but decided to evade the demand."I don't seem to have one right now."

"No matter, we will have all we want, so we will be taking your smith- The burley adventurer from the bar stopped and looked behind him." The bodies of his comrades lay dead behind him!

"Who is 'we'? "A figure about as tall as the smith placed a curved knife at his throat. The knife was so sharp that merely placing it drew a line of blood.

"Doesn't matter." The mystery figure in the leather helmet spoke in a ghostly whisper.

"Tell your deity that Crozzo Magic Swords may be acquired only through the Goddess Hephaistos. There are no discounts and no exceptions. I leave you alive to carry the message."

"What Familia are you with?" The helpless man realized then that he was in no position to bargain.

"Someone who believes in justice. Now go! The figure hissed the answer and withdrew into the darkness."

Stooping to pick up a dropped sword, the man broke into a run towards the tunnel leading to the staircase.

Bell looked in shock at the death of six adventurers.

"Do we strip the bodies?" Lilly finally asked.  
"No, their Familia would accuse you of robbery." Tiona suddenly spoke from within the party. "There should be nothing to connect you to their deaths, so do not touch anything."

"Shall we continue?" Tiona looked wide-eyed and innocent.

"Wait, let me retrieve the arrows that I used." Lilly spoke.

"Agreed," said Bell, "and get the magic stones. The monsters that we fought should be disposed of as well." Bell re-evaluated the scene.  
The party somberly descended to the next level.

"Why Tiona, was that really necessary?" Welf whispered alone to Tiona as the party rested.

"Those deaths were to keep you safe. And my comrades. And my Familia and the innocent people of Orario. Even one Crozzo magic sword in the wrong hands could level the city."  
"That is why very few people will even be permitted to possess the sword. The very high price of one sword will help prevent its casual use. Mistress Loki was in complete agreement with the Goddess Hephaistos on this." Tiona pressed her lips together and squeezed her eyes.

The raiding of the 14th level took the rest of the day. Hard Armoureds, Orcs, Hellhounds, an Al-Miraj group attack, a flock of Bad Bats all were dealt with. The group began to work well, Tiona enjoyed the teamwork and comradery. It took three hours to ascend back to the dungeon entrance.  
Tiona headed to the Mistress of Abundance and set Bell and Welf down.  
"I'll accompany Lilly to the exchange."

Tiona dashed out the tavern door and caught up to Lilly.

Tiona looked at the relatively small for her payout for several hundred small and medium stones. Lilly still had on her helmet, and almost as an afterthought, Tiona pulled off the helmet and doffed the salamander wool.

"What is that?" Another assessor exclaimed.

"What?" Tiona looked around.

"That helmet!"

"Goliath hide helmet?" Tiona looked down at the thin but strong leather armor.

"May I examine it?"

"Sure." Tiona passed it to the assessor.

"What workmanship! Magical properties, defense against direct attack, fire and Howl! What will you accept?"

"It's a gift from a friend." Tiona explained."It wouldn't be right to sell it."

"Who made it?"

"Crozzo."

The accessor muttered under his breath." Probably don't have enough vals on hand to pay you what it's worth! He is certainly becoming a well known smith!" The assessor spoke plainly.  
"What is your rank?" 

"Level 4." 

"I see."

" Will come again, come Supporter, let's get you home."

#

Bell made the report of the attempted robbery and kidnapping to the Guild.

The Guild adviser Eina looked concerned. "Naturally, you have the right to defend yourself, but let's make out the report. So let's have a description of anyone who threatened you."

Bell told Eina about the heavy fighter in the tavern that tried to buy a magic sword, and then showed up in the Middle Levels to take it by force.

"Then what happened?" Eina looked concerned.

"Well I told him I didn't have a magic sword, which was mostly true, the supporter keeps it unless it is needed." Bell explained.

"Go on."

"When the heavy fighter threatened to take Welf to later force Welf to make the swords the fighter wanted..."

"You defended your friend!" Eina interjected.

"No, I mean I didn't get the chance, there were six of them, mostly level 2 or higher. Then, five of them were lying on the ground, dead." Bell glanced up.

"Who killed them?" Eina's quill pen poised. 

"Not sure. I really can't say. I didn't see any blows or weapons, but there was a shadowy figure about Welf's height. Might have been a shadow monster."

"If it was a high rank adventurer, it must have been a male."

"Why do you say that?"

"The chest was wrong for a female. Well anyway, the heavy fighter picked up a dropped sword and fled."

"The God Ares had reported the loss of five adventurers. Not surprising; the God of War would love to get his hands on a Crozzo magic sword! Usually, unless there is a complaint from the Familia, there won't be any further investigation." Eina concluded. 

#

Goddess of Justice? Ares glanced at the Familia child who had returned not only empty-handed, but also minus his companions.

Astea may have returned, but then again the Gale Wind may have picked up another grudge. She was last seen on the 18th level fighting the extreme floor boss, the Black Goliath.

"Not tall enough, this adventurer was the size of the smith." the survivor explained.

"Hmm, well the direct method didn't work, so we will have to have to get someone to buy one and pass it to us."

#

"Sixty million vals?"

"Hey, you aren't allowed by Hephaistos to buy a magic sword, so you try to get one on the black market. You really must be stupid to think you will get a discount!" Hermes looked with disdain at Ares.

"I don't even have half that in my treasury. Give me a break!"

"You won't even be able to eat, but you must have a Crozzo Magic Sword? Hermes scoffed. Why don't you sell your glory in battle and victory for a few million vals? Hahaha."

#

The 15th level had yielded eight Minotaur horns as drop loot. Bell had delivered them to the blacksmith. Despite the effort required, Welf was enthusiastically hammer-welding the pieces to produce a long sturdy blade.

"Ushiwakamaru is a great weapon, but I need a better reach." Bell had requested from his contract smith.

As Welf inspected the red colored sword, he marveled at how close in color that it was to the magic sword. He place the sword to one side to cool.

Well, Ushiwakamaru did have fire elements in the strike. Welf reflected looking at the small half of Bell's first Minotaur horn.

What happens if I forge a magic blade with a Minotaur horn? Welf had a flash of insight. If the blade didn't break, the sword could be used as a conventional sword until a magic strike was needed. Could this sword be the un-breaking magic sword?  
Welf grasped the horn half with his tongs and began heating it in the forge.

"Proof of concept!". Welf exclaimed.

As the material went from red to orange to white. Welf grasp the horn half firmly in his tongs and swiftly began shaping the material with ringing blows, rotating the metal and making the blade almost as wide as broad. This was a stabbing weapon, as a personal rather than a party weapon for the supporter who carried the magic sword. The sword was available on command, but Lily kept it away from prying eyes.

#

"What is it?" Bell looked at the sharp pointed narrow blade.

"A short dagger- sometimes known as a dirk. A magic dagger."

Welf continued."It has limited power, but but it should never break. Maybe one or two uses a minute, I am not sure. The user activates the magic by calling the dirk's name. Even wielded as a dagger, it will have fire elements like the first dagger.  
This will give you or someone else in the party magic like your Firebolt magic."

"May I suggest that you give it to Lilly?" Welf asked.

"What is its name?" Bell held up the crimson blade and looked at the craftsmanship.

Welf shrugged. It's up to the first wielder. I can only hope that this weapon is true and dependable -like Lilly.

#

"My own sword?" Lilly gasped. "My own magic sword? Thank you Bell! Oh my! Lilly blushed furiously. This is so cool!"

Welf glanced over his shoulder at the gushing supporter. "It won't work until you name it, Shorty."

" How is that done?" Lilly glanced over at Bell who shrugged.

" I guess that it would be best to ask Welf."

"Croz-"

" Don't use that name!" Tiona hissed eyes blazing.

"Yes ma'am!" The others in the party answered in unison.

Welf spoke quietly." When we are in a safe area, raise the sword to the sky and say.'I name you insert name and any hopes and characteristics you wish the sword to have. A short name will be best, as the sword will not respond without its name being called."

"Then what?"

"Don't know, my first time for this as well!"

"Let go up on the city wall!" Lilly said excitedly. "There no one can see!"

#  
Lilly pulled the sword and held it vertically toward to bright blue sky.

"I name you Red Star! Be our companion and protect us in our adventures!" Lilly intoned.  
A thin cutting flame leapt from the blade and flashed skyward in a stream of fire, a small crack of thunder echoed.

"Wow!" Everyone breathed.

I must inspect it! Welf stood quietly as Lilly sheathed the dagger and handed it carefully to its creator.

Welf inspected the blade carefully, looking for the cracks that would normally appear, but instead finding a flawless blade and edge.

Satisfied, Welf sheathed and handed the dagger back to Lilly. "You may use it also as a conventional dagger, the edges are keen and the point is sharp!"

#

The small party of adventurers now took most of the day to get to level 16. They could only explore for only a couple of hours before heading back up to the top.

"It's time to consider staying down for multiple days!" Tiona suggested.

Hestia was not very receptive. "Dawn until late at night with almost no time for me! Only two days a week off! "

"But that's only so Welf can fulfill his obligations. If he gets behind, we will have fewer days off." noted Bell.

"Rather than wait until Bell gets home, why not meet at the Mistress of Abundance and then have Bell walk you home?" Welf suggested.

"Bell walk me home?" Hestia mused.

"Done."

#

Takemukizachi looked at Hestia. "Gaining admirers with impressive breasts is one thing, but shaming those whom you need to protect your Child is another."

"Wear a Kimono and wrap your chest before meeting. It will be restrictive, but it will be best for everyone."

"Loki glanced over at the doll-like figure at a table in the corner. Loli- uh Hestia, is that you?"

"Yes,it's me."

"What happened, where are the huge jugs?" Loki stared.

"I was asked by a trusted friend to dress more modestly."

"Hmm, it seems to suit you." Loki carefully looked at the diminutive figure and the straight lines of the kimono. Almost like a figurine. She thought So cute!

"Thank you for taking care of my Child." Hestia addressed Loki directly.

"That's an agreement with Hephaistos, it's nothing to do with you." Loki objected.

"But Tiona keeps my Bell safe as well! She is part of Bell's battle party now."

"He's quite capable of taking care of himself!" Loki countered.

"Thank you for your kind words." Hestia replied.

Instead of hurling insults and stinging words , Loki suddenly felt a terror twist within her chest. Only one child, the entire Familia gone at any time. Loki pondered Hestia's precarious situation.

"Come on over and join us." Syr, get my guest's order. We'll celebrate when the Little Rookie and his companions get here. Any idea what Hephaistos is doing with so much drop loot?" Loki started a new topic. "She is paying a premium above what the Guild is offering; claws, hides, horn and adamite."

"Smiths usually go to the Guild to get raw materials, but Hephaistos seems to be cutting them out. She appears to be starting a bidding war."

"There is a new weapon." Hestia volunteered.

The Whatis sword?

"No, that's an old design, just a new pair of hands." Hestia gently corrected Loki. "This one doesn't break in normal use, and it is less powerful, more controlled, from what I hear."

"A whatis that doesn't break. Wow, that IS news! I have two of the old style in the armory. It would be great to have a party equipped with several in a deep raiding party. We could probably get to level 60!"

"Bell's small party will never raid down so deep." Hestia said."The monsters get too numerous and powerful."

"Bell's small party teaches teamwork." Loki interjected. "And as Tiona has to work hard with everyone, she is advancing far faster than she would in a large raiding party."

"Bell is still moving steadily." Hestia nodded. "Tiona is not restricting him."

"Oh, what is his status on Level 2?" Loki asked."Never mind, I was improper to ask."

"One of his abilities is at 'D'" Hestia volunteered. "That's amazing!" Loki nodded.

Hestia had concealed that that was Bell's poorest score. This agility was now at an "A" .

Hestia wondered about the next god's meeting and how she could possible keep order in the meeting when Bell's inevitable Level Up was on the agenda.

Only a few members of team Loki were present, Tione, Bete were there with a few lower members. Hestia sat next to Loki.  
Bell, Welf, and Tiona came in, and Syr seated them at the Loki table. Tiona sat next to her sister Tione. Hestia insisted that Bell sit next to her. The drinking and friendly conversation lasted until Mia closed the tavern and gently booted them out.

#  
"Bell Crandell!" Eina looked over her glasses and gently smiled.

"What surprises do you have today?"  
"My party reached the 16th level."

"Equipped with flame swords, we should be able to clear the 17th floor."

"Flame sword?"

"With your permission." Bell motioned at his sword hilt.

Eina cleared her throat and clearly and loudly spoke.

"Bell Crandall is given permission to draw his sword by his Advisor."

A few glances. A few nods. Eina nodded.

Bell drew the sword.

"What is THAT!" Eina fearfully pointed.

Adventurers scattered and headed for the door.  
"It's not a Crozzo Magic Sword! Its only looks like one because it is made from the horns of Minotaurs," Bell reassured the Guild Advisor. "It's Welf's new invention, the flame sword. Only it can project a medium fire spell every minute for up to twelve times in an hour."  
It only shows magic under controlled conditions. Otherwise, it's a very effective, and strong blade.

"It seems like a great advantage, so Tiona is still in your party?"

"Yes, and Welf and the supporter Lilly."

"Tiona is level 4? May I see your status?"

Bell turned and peeled his shirt off.

Eina eyes bugged out in astonishment.

She fell back. "Cover youself quickly." She whispered.

"Your party qualifies to go to down only to level 16, but don't take unnecessary chances. Please remember that if you don't come back, everything so far will be for nothing and -" Eina struggled to come up with appropriate words. "Lady Hestia will be left all alone."

That one got through, Eina saw Bell's face fall at the seriousness of where he and his small party was headed.

And I would miss my Little Rookie terribly." Eina thought watching him leave.

Lilly's pack was crammed with potions, antidotes, magic recovery elixirs, and healing vials.

"When they get low, we get out of there." Lilly exclaimed.

Regardless, the first twelve levels were pratically raced through, shortcuts, and evasion of lower level monsters, rather than engage, very few monsters attempted to engage before level 6. Both Bell and Welf had fire swords, and Lilly's Red Star was ready as well.

A quick slash and the War Shadow was reduced to ashes.

No other monsters appeared until level 10.

Fifteen Orcs were demolished in under a minute with no magic.

The party continued their rapid decent downwards.  
Four Minotaurs with stone axes approached. Roaring a massive bellow, they charged in a broad front at the small party.

The adventurers formed a line and had their weapons out. Lilly held back slightly to the right and behind Bell.

The lead Minotaur suffered a grievous wound deep into the shoulder by Welf's sword causing it to drop the stone ax. Blood sprayed as Welf pulled back and made ready to strike again.  
Bell took a low swipe at the legs of the Minotaur closest to him bringing it down and then stabbing it through, missing the precious magic stone.

"Red Star!" A searing arc of orange and violet flame leapt from Lilly's weapon and caught the Minotaur that was facing her in the throat.  
It dropped and was still.

Tiona had gutted her opponent who went down wheezing heavily as Tiona cut its throat. Seconds later it gasped and was still.

Welf hacked again at the massive beast cutting into the tough hide.  
The flame sword sizzled as the flesh parted, the smoke smelling of cooked meat.

Welf swung again and again, not quite having the strength necessary to finish the monster.

Tiona's blade flashed and the beast lay still.

"Why didn't you use the magic like Lilly?" Tiona queried.

"I wanted to use mostly my own strength." Welf gasped his answer, leaning on his sword for support.

"Now you've worn yourself out." Lilly spoke sharply."What if we are attacked again? Do you take a recovery potion that we may need later?"

Welf grinned sheepishly and bowed his head acknowledging her valid criticism.

"Thank you Tiona, Lilly."

"Let me go to work." Lilly recovered a hide and three Minotaur horns as drop loot.

#

Hestia was still working at the potato croquet food stand.  
Although no longer working to pay her debt to Hephaistos, she still owed a sizable debt to pay for the damage done to the kitchen through a mistake with the lighting stone.

"Let's see." Hestia scribbled on the back of a scrap of wrapping paper. "If I use what was going to Hephaistos and apply it to the damages - it will take.. Six months?"

Bell could probably pay it from a single day's income from the deeper levels. Hestia shook her head. Her debts were her debts - not his.

"Hey mascot!"  
Hestia turned and forced a smile. "Yes ma'am?"

"Customers."

"I'm on it!" "Hestia carefully piled the fragrant bites of fried potato into a paper cones for waiting customers. She ticked the sales in the column of her ledger, and deposited the coins into the apron she was wearing.

"Mistress Loki." Tiona's bare back was exposed as Loki updated her status.

"Steady nice progress, you have gone up better in the last two weeks than your last expedition!" Loki commented.

"Oh, sorry, what were you saying?"

"I want a couple of days off. So I can be here, go shopping, rest, be with my sister."

"Hmm, I need a level 4 or better to keep my word to Hephaistos."

"Aiz?, Hestia and I are on better terms and she doesn't care for Aiz." Loki mulled over the choices.

"Rievera? a powerful mage needs a powerful fighter as balance."

"Finn? He would have to pull in his leadership role and get back to basics. That would be good for him." Loki smiled broadly.

"Babysitter?" Finn protested. "It's such a waste!"

"Finn." Loki looked sternly. "You are to be a bodyguard and accompany the Hephaistos smith's party." "You know and respect Bell Crandell who leads the party."

"He has the heart of an adventurer. He is brave, but he can be foolhardy." Finn objected.

"Hasn't lost anyone yet." Loki countered. "Then again, the teacher learns from his student as well."

Finn frowned, reluctantly acknowledging his mission. "How long?"

"Two weeks. Stick to Welf Crozzo like glue. In addition to protecting him from monsters, Ares wants him and his magic swords."

"Then why is he not in a workshop?" Finn's curiousity was piqued.

"Crozzo must level up to at least a 2 to gain the smith abiltiy. Naturally,this means he has to raid the as Hephaistos' smiths accompany all deep missions, do you really want me to tell our best ally 'NO'?"

#

"Welf-san" Finn introduced himself at the Mistress of Abundance.

"Please take care of me!" Welf responded warmly.

"It's good to see you again." Bell responded.

"Thank you for your care in the Under Resort!" Lilly spoke sincerely. "You are most welcome to join and contribute to our band. Tiona has been a good member and we look forwards to having her accompany us again."

"That may take a while. Mistress Loki is splitting the large Familia expedition into small teams for better teamwork and comradery."

"Therefore, the next deep expedition will be some months away." Finn looked around and got down to business."Would it be possible to verify the provisions for tomorrow's raid?"

"If we can't trust a member of our party, then why are we going? Right?" Bell overrode Lilly's objection.

"Healing, Antidote, Un-vitrify, Rejuvenate. Not much food. Temporary shelter? Replacement weapons. One of THOSE, no surprise, I expected as much." Finn ran down a list of items.  
"Nice!" Finn carefully laid out the Goliath Hide Armor and Salamander wool.  
"Personal?" Finn set aside a small wrapped bundle on a nod from Lilly.

"Pretty good layout, just some extra food for barter and emergencies is all that I would recommend." Finn carefully repacked the backpack in the reverse order that he had unpacked it under the watchful eye of Lilly. Looking up for approval, Lilly nodded her acceptance of the job.

'Some more higher level potions would be nice to reduce overall weight, but it's a good solid work of provisioning." Finn declared.  
Lilly beamed.

"Much like being in the Dungeon," Finn's eyes shot open. Glancing out the leaded window of Welf's house a dark figure stood.  
A gentle coded tap, and Finn un-bolted the door.

"My Mistress wishes to convey the following reason for the information." The beastman growled his words in a low volume. "No one touches Bell." The beastman paused."Ares is planning on taking revenge for his children lost recently."  
"Ares has commamded his captain to take Crozzo and kill everyone else."

"Familia Loki thanks you." Finn whispered.

"We are not here, you did not hear this from us." The Beastman disappeared.

#

Mr Welf, if it would not hold us up too long, would you come with me to the Guild Hall?

Finn waited for several minutes while Eina finished with another adventurer.  
"This is unusual." Eina glanced at the pair.

"It has come to my attention that Mr. Bell is targeted for death."  
Eina's eyes grew round in alarm.

"I plan to deviate from the usual course of action to save my party, your friend, my mission and my life."  
Finn continued. "We are going to Level 17, amd possibly to Level 18."

"That would be ill-advised." Eina narrowed her eyes.

"Under normal circumstances, I would whole-heartedly agree."  
"I plan to thwart the plans of my adversaries." The small statured but powerful adventurer reported.

"How, I mean what are you planning?" Eina was bewildered, her pointed ears moving up and down.

"What would you expect from the Captain of the Tricksters?" Finn explained. "We have reported our plans and our business is concluded."

"Naturally, there are no more explanations." Eina noted the change of plans.

Finn bowed slightly and escorted his charge out of the Guild Hall.

"Here." Finn motioned towards the very modest armor shop. The shop owner was allowed to place his business next to the guild by special invitation. Beginning adventurers were sent there for their weak but very inexpensive initial purchases of weapons and defensive gear.  
"Shields. Simple round wooden shields. Get six." Finn commanded.

"I don't have that many vals on me, just some pocket change"

"Here, take a hundred thouand." Finn thrust a tiny bag of gold into Welf's abdomen.

"They won't be able to make change." Welf protested.

Finn lapsed into his commmand voice. "Get an IOU or store credit; tell them to keep the change! Do I have to do everything for you!?"

"No sir! Sorry sir!" Welf ran into the store and appeared moments later with a stack of cheap wooden shields, and a hastily scrawled IOU 90,000 vals stamped with a Familia Crest on it.

"See, that's how it's done. You did fine." Finn then bowed lower than customary. "I serve you. I am sorry for taking advantage." Finn explained.

"It's all right, so what do we do with these?"

"Not until we get into the Dungeon."

Bell was surprised but cooperative with the incessant driving of the new party member.

"Faster, don't engage. Avoid other teams!" Finn drove through the levels at break-neck speeds." Fin lead point.

Although Bell expected Welf to strenuously object, he was strangely silent. "Let's just go with it for today." He would say.

Lilly too was struggling at the pace being set as the party was driven mercilessly through the levels, while Finn brutally cut apart any monster that barred the way.

"Rest! I will watch!" Finn ordered.

The tired party passed some water and food around. Finn sipped carefully from a bottle he wore at his belt never pausing his vigilance.

As the party recovered and the panting ceased. Finn ordered that the shields be deployed.

"There are old worm holes in the walls where we are going, crawl into one and pull your shield tight against the entrance. The shield is slightly smaller than the hole opening and will plug it and keep you safe." Finn explained the strategy.

"Safe? From what? From who?" Bell queried.

"From those who wish to kill you."

"This is level 17!" Bell exclaimed. "We aren't cleared to go down this far!"

"All will fight our way to the Wall of Sorrows!" Finn pretended not to hear Bell's objection.

The rapid cuts and magic made short work of the bugbears and other monsters that attempted to bar the way.

A flash of the Red Star and other flame weapons burned the crowd of monsters to ashes.

"Forward!" Finn commanded, his sword held high.

Coming out of the large tunnel into a very large open room, the party paused. Finn spoke very seriously.  
"Now, into the tunnels as I have already instructed. You are not to come out until I personally come for you, then we shall all leave together."

Bell took heart at the confidence of the party's working leader.  
"This is Aiz Wallenstein's general and leader!"He thought."I have to show that I too can follow orders for the success of the expedition!"

Bell inspected the hole and entered the tight space, pulling his shield in and having it face outward.  
Against the beige stone, the wood blended in and almost disappeared.

"Is this ok?" Bell spoke.

"It is fine. No more talking." Finn ordered.

One by one Finn placed the party members into the tiny tunnels.

The backpack was stuffed into a hole and covered. Lilly and her shield followed next to it in a similar hole.  
Welf similarly was placed out of the way.

Finally, Finn was alone in the great room; just beyond him lay the great Wall of Sorrows.

Finn heard footsteps behind him in the gloom. He gave one of the remaining shields a spin. It rolled many meders and clattered to rest in front of the Great Wall.

Finn darted into his hiding place, pulled in his shield and waited.

"They must have come this way!"  
"If so, they are one of the fastest raiding parties I have every seen."

"Some others have seen them, don't you remember the Hermes party on 15?"  
"How about the Ishtar party on 16?"

"Definitely coming through here."  
"Think they're on to us?"  
"So what if they are? They can't get out except by going through us!"

"Be careful! I don't know when team Loki last killed the Grey Goliath! It may be sitting behind this wall waiting to be spawned!"  
"It's all right. Look, someone just went by and left their crappy shield."  
"Look, Captain, the date of manufacture was yesterday."  
"It was probably left here just a little while ago, I think we better head down to 18 and ..."  
CRACK!

A large split traveled from the floor to the ceiling.

"It's coming! Its the Goliath!" Finn heard frantic voices, crashing rocks.

"Start chanting!" He heard one voice scream

"Get out of here! Run for the exit!"

Panic ensued, as the massive hands swept across the floor and brushed away the fighters and mages. A fierce bellow stunned others into frozen fear as absolute carnage ensued.

Blood ran on the floor as the Goliath destroyed the Ares Familia Captain.

#

"My Lord, Ares what is it?" A new familia member showed concern as his master's face went ashen.  
"It is defeat, bitter and absolute defeat. I am undone."  
"My grace has returned to me barren."  
"Dead, they are all dead." Ares put his golden head in his hands. "All except those here."

Finn waited almost an hour as the Goliath stomped from one end of the hall to the other. It paused and squatted at the exit. Blocking the entrance to Level 18, it waited.

Very slowly, Finn extricated himself from the hole. Footsteps took minutes, any quick movement was sure to give him away.

A very quiet tap alerted Welf. Aware that the Goliath was lurking, he followed the hand signals and very slowly inched backwards toward the tunnel entering the great room. Bell similarly was sent on his way.

Lilly worked as quietly as possible to get the massive pack out of the hole.  
Finn covered the sight of her body from the monster with the shield, the monster's heavy breathing made more noise than Lilly's work.

Together the team gathered and looked at the giant figure crouching in the distance.

"Can we take it down?"  
"Probably, but most likely at least one of us will die." Finn answered.

"They were fellow adventurers." Bell observed sadly.

"They were assassins. A fitting end for them." Finn corrected.

"My time of leadership is ended." Finn declared. "The crisis requiring my intervention is ended."  
"What does Bell Crandall wish?"

"Let's go back up."

The sun was not yet setting when the party exited the dungeon.

There were no magic stones, no drop loot. No profit of any kind.

Regardless, Eina was delighted that despite the risks and the completed descent to level 17, Bell had returned alive and un-wounded.

Finn made a brief report to the Guild of the loss of the Ares party. "At the time we first saw the Goliath, a large party had already been wiped out. We then chose not to engage the Goliath."

Ares' loss of most of his Familia relegated him to a low status.

His Familia was now avoided by other Familia members as if it were cursed.

Lilly headed home, the others went to the Mistress of Abundance.

A somber party ensued. "Wiped out by the Goliath, eh? Not to be trifled with!" Mia glanced at the portions left on the plates. "Really got you down!"

"We backed away." Bell confessed. "We weren t up to the challenge."

"A very wise move, considering what you were dealing with." Loki interrupted from an adjacent table.

"The Sword Princess may have dealt it a killing blow during the last expedition, but only after the most powerful mage in our Familia softened it up. So then, Mr. Bell, how many mages were in your party?" Loki glanced at the dejected Bell.

"None." Admitted Bell.

"And how many levels are you behind the Kenki?"

"Four."

"Then don t fuss over it Celebrate being alive."

" Strong drink for my friends! Drown those tears!" Loki smiled. "It s part of the Adventure!"

The General of the Loki Familia only appeared once in the Bell Crandall raiding party.

Finn was a competent and able fighter, much like Tiona He maneuvered and flanked, took orders without complaint, yet was quick on his feet to respond to a surprise threat.

Relaxed and confident, Bell liked him, but Bell was too put off by his cool, calculating nature to think of Finn as a trusted friend.

end


End file.
